


Reincarnation Of His One

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, S01E01, don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Scott, this is Stiles,”</p><p>“I’m aware of who you are, that was quite a game you played,” he gestured towards the Lacrosse game, but then turned towards Stiles. “And it’s a pleasure,” he made it sound rather seductive as he gazed at the human, noting the faint shiver that left his body. </p><p>“Kol Mikaelson,” he greeted with a very charming smile, completely directed at the boy. The reincarnation. His love. He’d waited so long for his one and only to be reborn again... hopefully this time... he would accept his offer for eternal love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation Of His One

 The cycle of reincarnation was a strange thing, confusing, mind-blowing, sometimes it was so complicated that some would give up on learning what it was, how it worked, some didn’t. They focused on it, to the point of obsession, consuming them until that was all they could think of.

Kol was different. He wasn’t obsessed, but he didn’t drop the subject either. Because his love was in the cycle of reincarnation. Every time he would die, a few years he’d be alive again, but as a newborn. Kol waited until the boy was sixteen before he made contact, after the boy took his first breath after leaving his mother’s womb. He had to. The vampire was stuck as a seventeen year old. That was the age he was when his mother turned them. He had no choice in the matter. He’d wait patiently before making his move, making any contact, just to hear the beautiful voice of his love.

As long as he spoke with him, even for a few seconds, it would mean everything to him.

Stiles, that was his name this time, though he was more than certain that it was a nickname. He was the same hyperactive, loud, loyal person he was, with each new life, he was the same. It made the vampires heart melt. He was the same person.

He watched him from the tree line next to the Lacrosse field, easily hearing him cheer animatedly for his werewolf friend. Kol had sensed the wolf as soon as he arrived at the school. He was new, recently turned, or bit. The team had seemed more than surprised by the sudden talent coming from the wolf, so the vampire would assume that the boy had sucked tremendously at the game before the bite. He’d caught each one, being overly happy with himself.

Kol took little interest when one of the members stepped forward and stood at the start of the line, a quiet ‘ _Oh god,_ ’ leaving the wolf’s lips. Everything quickly became tense and he could feel the tension in the atmosphere and in Stiles. He was worried, the scent was pouring from him.

The boy sprinted forward, the ball in his Lacrosse stick and Kol watched with disinterest as he gained speed, jumped overdramatically and then threw it towards the wolf, who seemed to worry until he swung his own stick and then caught the ball. The vampires’ eyes shot to his human as he sprung from his seat, cheering loudly with a heart-warmingly wide smile on his lips, along with the rest of the crowd, though Stiles stood out the most to him.

“ _That’s my friend!_ ” he caught from a distance and from his place leaning against a tree. His voice. It made his heart skip.

\----------

He gradually followed after the group as they headed towards the changing room, practice having ended and Kol had decided that he would follow his human to learn his pattern, his routine, his schedule. He’d only just found him in a small town in California and he had no intention of leaving him until he knew as much as he could get and at least spoke to the boy.

He stopped outside of the building and focused his senses on Stiles, his human. His hearing, his sense of smell, his taste. He could only imagine how well he tasted from the ones before him, but he was aware that they all had a different being, a different flavour. The only thing that made them similar, or the same person, was their soul, personality, and appearance. This boy may be slightly different, but he was still the one he fell in love with. That would never change.

Kol listened in on the room for a few seconds, only being able to hear a few still in there. He let a faint smirk appear on his lips and silently snuck in, knowing that the wolf wouldn’t be able to hear or tell from being so new to what he was. He was completely sure that he hadn’t been a werewolf for a few days, even less, a week. Maybe two or three days? At most? He was more than aware of the Alpha lurking around. He’d caught the scent after he arrived in Beacon Hills, half way through the school day.

He hid himself, masking his every move and scent so he wouldn’t be found. From his position he could see his human and the wolf, both smirking and chatting to each other. Kol listened in and caught the sound of his voice, his being growing warm. It was melodic to him.

“I told him we were hanging out after school,” Stiles answered to whatever the wolf had asked or said. “Ya’know, the usual... pizza and video games. Your moms on late shift tonight right?”

“Yeah,”

“Good, ‘cause that’s what I told him,” he saw the grin appear on his face. “This is gonna be so cool,” as he spoke the word ‘cool’, his voice had rose in its pitch.

\----------

He’d followed them all the way into the forest, easily catching the scent of blood, the Alpha recent walk from either the night before the night before that and another wolf that was currently prowling around, more than likely watching the two teens. He was sure that the werewolf had caught his scent already and was being cautious in his presence. The wolf may already know that Kol had his scent as well.

“I-don’t... I don’t know what it was. It was like...” he focused back on the two, hearing the splashing of water as they strode through it. “I had all the time in the world to catch the ball,” the new werewolf sounded happy and yet confused by his sudden power, like he didn’t know how he should react to it. “And that’s not the only weird thing... I hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear, I smell things,” he paused and glanced around while they continued their walk.

“Smell things...like what...” Stiles spoke as if he was stating it, like he was waiting for an elaboration. Which he did get.

“Like... the mint mohito gum in your pocket,” the young wolf answered. He was right. Kol could smell it if he focused on it. The human scoffed lightly and started to search through each of his pockets.

“I don’t even have any mint mohito...” he stopped and searched a specific pocket on the inside of his jacket, his brows rising as he pulled out the gum and stared at it, his eyes then watching the wolf to posed like he was saying ‘I told you so’.

“So...” the human paused and continued walking. “All this started with the bite,”

“What if it’s like an infection, like my bodies flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something,” Kol rolled his eyes as he followed them, keeping his footsteps quiet.

“You know what, I actually think I’ve heard of this,” the vampires’ interest peeked slightly at his humans’ words. “It’s a specific kind of infection,” it continued to increase and he slowed down as the boys stopped, the young wolf staring at him with wide eyes. “I think it’s called... Lycanthropy,” Kol’s eyes widened. The boy knew? If he didn’t, he was very unaware of how on point he was.

The wolf’s face suddenly dropped and the vampire could smell the instant worry leaking into the air.

“What’s that?! Is it bad?!” it was then that he caught the emotion leaving Stiles... the boy was messing with him. Kol was more than amused by how gullible he was.

“Oh yeah, it’s the worst,” he was surprised his human could keep a straight face, the vampire was finding it difficult. “But only once a month,” he smirked. He was tempted to facepalm at the wolf’s naivety.

“... once a month?” he questioned with confusion.

“Mhmm,” Stiles had nodded. “On the night of the Fullmoon,” Kol let out a very silent ‘ _oh my god_ ’ with a smirk. “Aooooooo,” the vampire shook his head.

The two began walking again after the wolf had playfully shoved his human.

“Hey, you’re the one who heard a wolf howling,” Stiles said in his defence, his hands up in surrender and then they were pocketed.

“Yeah, but there could be something seriously wrong with me!”

“I know!” the human yelled excitedly. “You’re a werewolf! Rrrrrrrrrr,” the two just stopped to stare at each other, one that said that he’d had enough and the other was overly happy and hyper. “Okay, obviously, I’m kidding,” he really had no clue as to how right he was about the werewolf comments and infection. “But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it’s ‘cause Friday’s the Fullmoon,” as Stiles had finished his sentence they stopped and the wolf looked down, glancing at the area intently.

“I coulda sworn this was it, this was where I saw the body, and the deer came running... I dropped my inhaler,” he said as he crouched down as began searching. A body? He now understood why the scent of blood was so strong where they were.

“Maybe the killer moved the body?” it was then that Kol sensed it. The other werewolf. He snapped his head to where the creature was coming from and he dropped low and out of site. If he intended to cause harm then Kol would be there in less than a second.

“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things cost like... eighty bucks,” the vampire watched as the werewolf stopped a few meters from the two, anger gradually leaving him. He was ready to attack if needed. His body was tensed like he would pounce. Kol waited, watching as Stiles slapped the younger wolf’s shoulder and they both turned to face the darker, more dangerous wolf.

“What’re you doing here? This is private property,” the vampire let out a very faint and quiet growl at his tone towards Stiles and his friend... mostly Stiles. Kol gradually and silently stood and slowly made his way towards the group, aware that the wolf could sense him.

“Have you thought that maybe they had no idea that it was private property?” he questioned, his hands in his pockets and he gave a small smile. “A simply ‘Are you aware that this is private property’ would have sufficed,” he stopped only a few steps ahead of the two.

“Are you aware this is private property?” the wolf mocked him.

“I am now, yes,” he smirked and tilted his head a little bit before turning to look at the two behind him, shocked and confused expressions meeting his, but then the human seemed to understand that Kol had given them a hint.

“Yeah, sorry man, we didn’t know,” Stiles tapped his friends arm.

“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... uh forget it,” his hand suddenly shot up to catch a flying object.

“Get off my property,” it was directed at Kol. The wolf turned away and began walking, getting further and further from them. The vampire took a breath and gradually spun around to look at the two who stared back, still slightly confused.

“I’d do as he said,” he nodded and slowly began walking towards the entrance of the forest, quickly hearing the two boys stumble to catch up to him, as if they wanted to talk with him.

“Whoa hey, slow down,” Stiles called as he reached his side, a skittish smile on his lips. “Back there, you-uh... thanks,” he stuttered slightly.

“Yeah, thanks man,” the other boy repeated.

“No problem,” he replied simply.

“I’m Scott, this is Stiles,”

“I’m aware of who you are, that was quite a game you played,” he gestured towards the Lacrosse game, but then turned towards Stiles. “And it’s a pleasure,” he made it sound rather seductive as he gazed at the human, noting the faint shiver that left his body.

“Kol Mikaelson,” he greeted with a very charming smile, completely directed at the boy. The reincarnation. His love. He’d waited so long for his one and only to be reborn again... hopefully this time... he would accept his offer for eternal love.

**Author's Note:**

> Really don't know where this came from. It just sort of wrote itself while I stared at a Doc page. Hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
